hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (AGCK, Sass, Hype, Odile, Bob, Collin, HH, Azure)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active hurricane season on record, with many storms becoming major hurricanes. Also, after several decades of having old naming lists, they decided to refresh the naming lists with some new names, however, some old names were kept on, and you'll find out which one of those were kept on. Season Summary Storm Names Storms Hurricane Avril Hurricane Bella On February 26, an extratropical low stalled about 400 miles off the coast of Martinique started to produce some small thunderstorms, with peak wind gusts going about 35mph, and causing some torrential rains. These thunderstorms later started to slowly get organized, and became Tropical Disturbance 02F at around 3AM on February 27. Tropical Disturbance 02F impacted Martinique with 45mph winds, quickly getting more organized and bringing wind gusts up to 60mph, torrential flooding, and damages up to $52 million on the island of Martinique, strengthening to Tropical Storm Bella, skipping over tropical depression status, becoming the second storm to form of the season. Bella then went northwest, hitting the Virgin Islands, bringing only light damage, however heavy winds did impact the island, as Bella strengthened to 70mph, where it stalled until the next day. On February 28th, Tropical Storm Bella began to move northwest, strengthening to 75mph, becoming a category 1 hurricane, as it made landfall in West Cuba, bringing heavy flooding and wind gusts up to 80mph, bringing, however, a lighter amount of damage, because the people were surprisingly prepared, as it brought $10 billion in the wrath. Bella then went north, hitting Florida as it intensified rapidly to a category 2 hurricane with 100mph winds, hitting Miami direct on, the outer bands barely reaching the tip of Alabama. Miami then got a large amount of heavy damages, mainly caused by the EF4 tornado that teared through the Miami metropolis, where it once again stalled. On March 1, once again, it stalled, increasing to 115mph, becoming the second major hurricane of the season, bringing more wind gusts and heavy rains, before going northwest once more, tearing through the center of Florida, even causing a smaller 'hurricane' to form in Lake Okeechobee, before Bella absorbed the hurricane, strengthening to 120mph, becoming a high end category 3. On February 30th, it then started to move at a faster rate of 20mph, finishing it's wrath in Florida, bringing a total of $20 billion in the damages. On March 2nd, it reached peak intensity of 125mph, rapidly making landfall in Texas as a category 3 with 125mph winds, causing lots of damages with $35 billion in the wrath, before going rapidly inland, first weakening down to a category 2 with 100mph winds as it went 100 miles inland, then rapidly weakening down to a tropical storm as it hit 250 miles inland. On March 3rd, it went inland, weakening down to Tropical Depression Two, then Tropical Disturbance 02F, then rapidly decreasing in intensity, bringing a light $1 billion in the wrath. Overall, there were 379 deaths, most of them in the Miami tornado. They also brought $83 billion its wrath. Bella was retired and replaced with Baxter, the name Bella was retired because of the amount of damages and deaths it caused. Hurricane Collin Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Season collabs Category:Future seasons